1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and, more particularly, is directed toward locks for electric meter boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various locking devices have been designed to prevent unauthorized access to the interior of electric meter boxes in order to prevent tampering with the operation of the meter contained therein. Generally, access to the interior of electric meter boxes is gained by removing a frangible seal and upwardly pivoting a cover which is hinged to the body of the box. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,729 discloses an electric meter box having a bracket which is bolted to the side wall of the meter box. A separate L-shaped cover lock has a captivated axially extending bolt. One leg of the cover lock is positioned to block the closed front cover and the other leg is telescopically inserted into the side wall bracket. The captivated bolt is turned snug to fix the leg in the bracket, and a barrel lock of the well known bolt-type is inserted in the leg behind the captivated bolt to block its unauthorized removal. This prior art device has proven less than fully satisfactory especially when used to secure aluminum boxes because such boxes can be pried open despite the presence of the lock.